My Valentine
by Panic Moon Medusa
Summary: In high school, year 10. Amy recieves gift at valentines day, but doesn't know who it's from. Also this fic tells you how Amy got her necklace she normally wears with the letter A on it :D Rated K plus to be safe :D please review! One Shot, Enjoy! xPMMx


**Hey! Well, been as it was Valentines day a bit ago, I had an idea to do a story about Amy and in High School. I love writing about their past life. You can make anything happen! I would be soo grateful if you told me what you think! It really helps me improve :D So please review! I would really appreciate checking out my other fics which are Doctor Who :D**

**I love you in advance for reading :D**

**Enjoy! xxPMMxx**

* * *

><p>It's Valentines Day. Amy, a year 10 student, sluggishly walked down the corridor of her high school in her uncomfortable school uniform. Her tie hung loosely around her collar as she got stopped, again for wearing a cardigan instead of a school blazer. She was told to pull her skirt down as it was pulled high above her waist; too high for school regulations. Also to pull her tie up to her top button and to tuck her shirt in. She reluctantly did what the teacher asked when Mels popped up next to her, stating loudly to the teacher of how uncomfortable the uniform was and how they should wear it as they want to. The teacher gave Mels a hard stare, a 'stop what you are doing or you will get in trouble' stare. Amy realised and stopped Mels chant.<p>

"Mels just leave it," she said then pointed to her uniform and said, "look it's fine now, we will be going," Sharply to the teacher. She pulled Mels away as they headed further down the corridor, adjusting her uniform back to what it was before. Amy reached her locker, starting to turn the dial to open it. Mels left, promising to meet Amy in first lesson. As soon as she left a group of five girls who Amy hated walked proudly towards her. Wearing hoop earrings and chewing gum, their hair was slicked back into a pony tail and faces caked with make up giving them rouged lips. They yelled across to Amy.

"Hey gingy! Where's your blazer huh?" Amy turned her back to them, trying to ignore them. She carried on opening her locker, "Oh dear, no Mels here to protect you. What are you going to do?" Amy still ignored them. But she was right. Mels does stick up for Amy when ever anyone says anything to her or gets into an argument, Mels always makes sure she gets the first word in. When Mels isn't there Amy does answer back, she is feisty. But to these girls, only them, she lets them really get to her and becomes quiet. They make her feel small as they tease her because of her hair colour. "See you in first class, gingy." She said to Amy, the other girls laughed along as they proudly walked away.

Amy opened her locker and inside was a mirror on the door and her school books piled up in the middle. But there was something in the middle of the locker, a present. Wrapped with neat red paper and a white bow, Amy picked it up curiously, she didn't want to get exited in case it just a sick joke. The bell rung for first lesson as she noticed a card attached to the gift. She carried it with her to her English class.

She walked in. Rory glanced over at Amy walking in, quickly spotting the gift and card in her hand as a cracking smile emerged across his face. She walked past the group of girls who just talked, well yelled at her and set the gift and card on her desk.

"Aww look, little Amelia has a valentines present. Who would get her a present? Unless she brought it to give to herself!" bellowed one of the girls Amy hated and the class burst into laughter. Rory wriggled in his chair, ducking down to get out of it. He wanted to tell Amy it was from him. He wanted to tell the girls so they wouldn't bother her. But he was so scared to. Their English teacher, Mrs May-farm swiftly walked into the class room and heard the class bickering and saw what Amy was messing with on the desk, she pursed her lips.

"Quieten down class and put what ever you have on your desk away Amy." She slowly slipped it into her side bag ready to open at break. She looked over at the empty seat across the room. The leant over and tapped Rory, "Where's Mels?"

"Don't know," he nervously said, "haven't seen her today."

She then sat back in her chair. Wishing break time would come and a gruelling English lesson would soon be over.

The bell rung for break and Amy rushed to get outside. She sat on a bench near her next lesson. She got out the gift and pulled at the envelope. Mels suddenly appeared and sat next to her.

"Mels! Where were you today?"

"I was in the head's office. I only had a fight with Grace, didn't I?" she replied smiling proudly.

"Oh, that's why she was angry to me."

"What did she do? I will sort her out." Mels got up from the bench ready to go over to them.

"Just by the lockers, then in English, but leave it Mels. It's just not worth it." Amy pulled Mels back down.

"What have you got there?" Mels noticed the present.

"It was put in my locker. I don't know who it's from."

"Well open it then." Mel's urged. Amy pulled at the opening of the envelope; pening it and then taking out the piece of pink card.

_To my dearest Amelia Pond,_

_I have loved you since we have first met._

_Please would you come on a date with me?_

_Love, Your Valentine 3_

Amy read the writing, twice. She studied the paper. It was neatly presented, with neat and posh writing. Amy tried to rule out the obvious.

"Rory, it's not Rory." Remembering that she assumed he is gay. Mel's raised her eyebrows.

"Not Rory why not Rory?" like she knew something Amy didn't.

"It can't be."

"It has to be, who else could it be?"

"Erm I don't know…Jeff! Jeff!

Mel's wasn't impressed by Amy's assumption. "Amy, look at him," she pointed to Jeff halfway across the field. "He's with two girls hanging from his arms. I'm pretty sure if her was interested in you he would be here don't you think?"

"I suppose." Amy looked down at her gift, still unopened. She felt slightly disappointed, she liked Jeff. He was a good looking guy. She tried to make conversation with him whenever she could. They are good friends, nothing more; he wasn't interested. Amy pulled at the bow and tore at the wrapping paper. It revealed a cube shaped box. Dark blue in colour, there was a lid. She fiercely took it off. A silver necklace, lying on the white cushion was revealed. It had a thin chain with the letter 'A' hanging from it. Amy stared at it; Mel's smiling, unable to stop. Amy liked it, very much, she really did. Rory came walking dopily up towards them, he looked nervous, his uniform was put straight and neat, and his hair was combed back. He could tell her made an effort to his appearance. He looked neater than he did in first lesson anyways.

"Go get him." Mels said, raising her eye brows at the though. Amy looked over at Rory.

"But, it wasn't Ror-"

"I said," She tugged at her arm, forcing her to stand up. "I said, go get him."

Amy walked over, with confidence, her fiery hair bouncing off her skinny shoulders. Rory stopped still, looking scared at what Amy was going to say. Still grabbing hold of the necklace she said to him.

"Was it you? The gift?" It came out more abruptly as she intended. Rory's face dropped as if Amy was annoyed by it. Amy tried to redeem herself. "No, I mean. I really like it, put it on?" She handed him the necklace and turned around. She was sure now it was from him, no she wasn't. So confused. Rory isn't that kind of guy, he doesn't do these things; he can't like Amy. Maybe he was just making an effort.

Rory did what Amy asked; he put the necklace gently round her neck and tried to clip it. His fingers slipping at the small clip, he found himself calming as Amy was turned away from him. Like he could talk to her better like this, rather than face to face. He assumed Amy knew about the necklace and card being from him so he went ahead and asked.

"Amy, I was…wondering," he stammered, "would you like to go to the…cinema later, just me and you?" there he did it, just say yes…please Amy, say yes.

"Sure, it'd be good," Yes, she said it. Amy and me, together, finally, "As mates though?"

No! No that's not what he wanted. The necklace clicked in and she turned back to look at him, smiling. His heart beat increased, his mind raced over. Just tell her; just tell her, it'd be fine. Now's your chance.

"Yeah, as mates…"


End file.
